habiticafandomcom_de-20200213-history
Das Schreckliche Stressbiest aus den Stoïstillen Steppen
Das Schreckliche Stressbiest aus den Stoïstillen Steppen war der zweite Weltboss, der Habitica als Teil des Winter-Wunderland am 08.01.2015 vorgestellt wurde. Weltbosse werden durch alle aktiven Habiticaner bekämpft. Sie werden dabei durch die Spieler mithilfe spezieller Funktionen geschädigt. Beschreibung Zuerst vernehmen wir nur die Schritte, langsam und donnernd. Die Habiticaner schauen einer nach dem anderen aus ihren Haustüren und es verschlägt ihnen die Sprache. Wir haben natürlich alle schon einmal Stressbiester gesehen - kleine, boshafte Kreaturen, die uns in schweren Zeiten heimsuchen. Aber das hier? Es überragt die Gebäude, mit Pranken, die selbst einen Drachen mit Leichtigkeit zermalmen könnten. Frostsplitter regnen aus dem stinkenden Fell herab, und als es brüllt, reißt die eisige Druckwelle ganze Dächer von unseren Häusern. Ein Ungetüm dieses Ausmaßes wurde bislang nur in den ältesten Legenden beschrieben. "Gebt Acht, Habiticaner!" ruft SabreCat. "Verbarrikadiert euch in euren Häusern - das ist das Schreckliche Stressbiest!" "Dieses Ding muss aus Jahrhunderten von Stress geformt worden sein!" sagt Kiwibot, während er die Türen des Gasthauses fest verriegelt und die Fensterläden schließt. "Die Stoïstillen Steppen", meint Lemoness mit düsterem Gesicht, "sind ein ruhiger und friedlicher Ort, haben wir immer gedacht. Aber sie müssen dort ihren Stress heimlich irgendwo versteckt haben. Über Generationen hinweg ist er dann in das hier herangewachsen, und nun hat es sich losgerissen und sie angegriffen - und uns!" Es gibt nur einen einzigen Weg, um ein Stressbiest zu vertreiben, ob es nun schreckenserregend ist oder nicht: Es muss mit abgeschlossenen täglichen Aufgaben und To-Dos angegriffen werden! Wir müssen und nun alle zusammentun und diesen furchteinflößenden Feind zurückschlagen - Aber vergewissert euch, dass ihr eure Gewohnheiten nicht vernachlässigt, oder eure täglichen Aufgaben unerfüllt lasst. Denn das könnte es so in Raserei versetzen, dass es wild um sich schlägt ... Ziel(e) Besiegt das Schreckliche Stressbiest der Stoïstillen Steppen. Funktionsweise Alle aktiven Habitica-Spieler nehmen automatisch an dieser Quest teil. Eine aktive Teilnahme an der Quest oder in einer Gruppe ist nicht notwendig. Jedoch schadet das Schreckliche Stressbiest niemals einem Spieler, einer seiner Besitztümer oder Werte. Spieler schaden dem Stressbiest mit der normalen Boss-Bekämpfungs-Funktionsweise: Abgeschlossene tägliche Aufgaben und To-Dos, sowie die Magier-Fähigkeit Flammenstoß und die Krieger-Fähigkeit Gewaltschlag schaden dem Bossgegner. Verpasste tägliche Aufgaben geben keinen zusätzliche Lebenspunkte-Schaden durch diesen Bossgegner (obwohl trotzdem Schaden aus einer Boss-Quest in einer Gruppe davongetragen wird), aber sie erhöhen die Wut-Anzeige des Stressbiests. Wenn der Stressschlag-Balken aufgefüllt ist, greift der Weltboss einen NPC an. Nur die verpassten täglichen Aufgaben aktiver Spieler werden dabei gewertet. Tipps * Während Quest Das Schreckliche Stressbiest der Stoïstillen Steppen, können Spieler an eigenen Quests in ihrer Gruppe teilnehmen mit den normalen Quest-Regeln (sowohl an Boss-Quests, als auch an Sammel-Quests). * Im Gasthaus erholen schützt die verpassten täglichen Aufgaben eines Spielers davor, dass die Wut-Anzeige des Stressbiests erhöht wird. * Das Werkzeug zur Datenanzeige zeigt den aktuellen Zustand des Stressbiests detaillierter an. Auch wie viel Schaden der Spieler dem Stressbiest zufügt ist unter dem Link Quest Progress einsehbar. Stressschlag-Verlauf Erster Schlag Der erste Stressschlag trat am 14.01.2015 um etwa 00:00 Uhr (GMT) auf. Das Stressbiest schnappte sich Matt aus den Ställen. Die nachfolgende Nachricht erschien im Gausthaus als der Stressschlag durchgeführt wurde: :Das Schreckliche Stressbiest benutzt STRESSSCHLAG! :Das Aufwallen des Stresses heilt das Schreckliche Stressbiest! :Oh nein! Trotz unserer größten Anstrengungen sind uns einige tägliche Aufgaben entwischt! Ihre dunkelrote Farbe hat das Schreckliche Stressbiest zornig gemacht und dafür gesorgt, dass es einen Teil seiner Lebenspunkte zurückerhält! Die furchtbare Kreatur will sich auf die Ställe stürzen, aber Matt der Herr aller Bestien wirft sich heldenhaft in den Kampf, um die Haustiere und Reittiere zu schützen. Das Stressbiest schnappt sich Matt und hält ihn in seinen schrecklichen Klauen. Aber dadurch ist es zumindest für einen Moment abgelenkt. Schnell! Erledigen wir unsere täglichen Aufgaben und besiegen wir es, bevor es erneut zuschlägt! Zweiter Schlag Der zweite Stressschlag trat am 19.01.2015 gegen 05:20 Uhr (GMT) auf. Dieses mal schnappte sich das Stressbiest Bailey mit der anderen Hand. Diese Nachricht erschien dabei im Gasthaus: :Das Schreckliche Stressbiest benutzt STRESS-SCHLAG! :Das Aufwallen des Stresses heilt das Schreckliche Stressbiest! :Ahh!!! Unsere unerfüllten täglichen Aufgaben haben dafür gesorgt, dass das Schreckliche Stressbiest wütender denn je ist und einige seiner Lebenspunkten zurückerhalten hat! Bailey, die Marktschreierin hatte die Einwohner aufgerufen sich in Sicherheit zu bringen, und nun hält das Biest sie in seiner anderen Hand! Seht nur wie sie tapfer die Neuigkeiten berichtet, während das Stressbiest sie heftig hin und her schleudert ... Erweisen wir uns ihrer Tapferkeit als würdig, seien wir so produktiv wie nur möglich und retten wir unsere NPCs! Verzweifelte Verteidigung Am 20.01.2015 erschien diese Nachricht im Gasthaus: :Das Schreckliche Stressbiest erreicht 500K Lebenspunkte! Das Schreckliche Stressbiest setzt Verzweifelte Verteidigung ein! :Habiticaner, wir haben es fast geschafft! Mit Fleiß und täglichen Aufgaben haben wir die Lebenspunkte des Stressbiests auf nur noch 500K reduziert! Die Kreatur brüllt und schlägt aus Verzweiflung wild um sich. In ihrer Raserei wird sie dabei schneller und schneller. Bailey und Matt schreien in panischer Angst, als die Bestie beginnt sie in entzetzlicher Geschwindigkeit herumzuwirbeln. Ein dichter Schneesturm zieht auf, der euch die Sicht raubt und es schwieriger macht einen Treffer zu landen. Dritter Stressschlag Am 21.01.2015 erschien diese Nachricht im Gasthaus: :Das Schreckliche Stressbiest benutzt STRESS-SCHLAG! :Das Aufwallen des Stresses heilt das Schreckliche Stressbiest! :Schaut! Justin der Stadtführer versucht das Stressbiest abzulenken, indem er um dessen Knöchel herumrennt und dabei hilfreiche Tips für eine bessere Produktivität gibt! Das Schreckliche Stressbiest stampft wütend herum, aber es scheint als würden wir es wirklich niederringen. Ich bezweifle, dass es noch einmal genug Energie für einen neuen Schlag hat. Gebt nicht auf ... wir sind so nah dran es zu besiegen! Sieg Am 23.01.2015 wurde folgende Bekanntmachung im Gasthaus gemacht: :Das schreckliche Stressbiest ist BESIEGT! :Wir haben es geschafft! Mit einem letzten Aufheulen löst sich das Schreckliche Stressbiest in eine Wolke aus Schnee auf. Die Flocken schweben sachte zu Boden, während jubelnde Habiticaner ihre Haustiere und Reittiere umarmen. Unsere Tiere und unsere NPCs sind gerettet! :Stoïstill ist gerettet! :SabreCat spricht sanft mit einem kleinen Säbelzahntiger. "Bitte finde die Einwohner der Stoïstillen Steppe und führe sie zu uns", sagt er. Einige Stunden später kehrt der Säbelzahntiger zurück. Ihm folgt gemächlich eine Herde von Mammutreitern. Du erkennst den Anführer der Reiter. Es ist Lady Glaciate, die Anführerin von Stoïstill. :"Tapfere Habiticaner", spricht sie, "Meine Einwohner und ich sind Euch zu tiefstem Dank verpflichtet und wir müssen uns entschuldigen. Bei dem Versuch unsere Steppen vor Unruhe zu schützen, haben wir heimlich all unseren Stress in die Frostberge verbannt. Wir hatten ja keine Ahnung, dass sich der Stress dort über Generationen sammeln und schließlich zu dem Stressbiest werden würde, dem Ihr begegnet seid! Als es ausbrach, waren wir alle unter den Trümmern seines Gefängnisses in den Bergen gefangen und es begann unsere geliebten Tiere zu jagen." Ihr trauriger Blick folgt dem herabrieselndem Schnee. "Wir haben durch unsere Dummheit alle in Gefahr gebracht. Seid versichert, dass wir in Zukunft mit unseren Problemen zu Euch kommen werden - bevor die Probleme zu Euch kommen." :Sie dreht sich zu @Baconsaur, der mit einigen der Babymammuts kuschelt. "Wir haben Euren Tieren etwas Leckeres zu Essen mitgebracht, um uns für den Schrecken, den wir verursachten, zu entschuldigen und als ein Symbol des Vertrauens werden wir einige unserer Haus- und Reittiere bei Euch lassen. Wir wissen, dass Ihr Euch gut um sie kümmern werdet." Belohnungen Nach dem Sieg über das Stressbiest erhielten alle Habiticaner einen Futtergegenstand für jedes Haustier-Junge (10 insgesamt). Zusätzlich hat jeder den Erfolg Retter von Stoïstill erhalten sowie ein bezauberndes Mammut-Haustier und -Reittier. Spieler, die erst nach diesem Weltereignis bei Habitica registriert und ein Abonnement für mindestens drei Monate abgeschlossen haben, können das Haustier und das Reittier für je eine Mystische Sanduhr von den mysteriösen Zeitreisenden erwerben. Retter von Stoïstill-Abzeichen: Hat mitgeholfen das Schreckliche Stressbiest während des Winter-Wunderland 2015 zu besiegen! en:The Abominable Stressbeast of the Stoïkalm Steppes fr:L'Abominable Monstressé des Steppes Stoïcalmes Kategorie:Weltereignisse Kategorie:Boss-Quests Kategorie:Haustier-Quests Kategorie:Translation